


The three step guide to wooing a Magizoologist

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Percival, Biting, Bottom Newt, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bite, Omega Newt, Percival actually really likes creatures and i will defend that headcanon til I die, Percival is just a wanna be grump in love tbh, Possessive Percival, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self Lubrication, Sweet Percival, Theseus x percival brotp, Virgin Newt, courting, mates fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: The one where Graves doesn’t believe in love at first sight. until he meets his rescuer. Newt takes a little more convincing but with the help from a surprise source Percival may just get his man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littwink/gifts).



> Guys this is my longest fic in like a year look at that vague plot not just smut aren't you proud of me???
> 
> Anyway if you like Gramander smut you should definitely come see me on tumblr!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)

Percival had never believed in love at first sight, true mate and all that hogwash. No, he was a logical man, love had to be worked for, to be earned.

At least, that is what he thought he believed, until his entire world was turned on it’s head by the arrival of one omega. Mr Newton Scamander, Newt to his friends. 

The omega was everything Percival never knew he was needing, brilliant, quick witted, brave, strong and ever so sweet. He smelt like soft baked goods and freshly mown grass. 

When he had helped him out of the box that Grindlewald was keeping him in Percival had clung to him, sucking in that scent desperately his Alpha rumbling in approval at the feeling of warm skin under him.

It had been his safety net after what had felt like forever alone  and It had taken all his control to let go of the man when the Healers arrived to take a look at him. 

Healing had been a lengthy process and he still slipped back sometimes but the idea of finally being able to thank Newt in person, and perhaps invite him out to a drink and possibly more, kept him sane throughout it all. 

The next time Newt was in New York Percival was ready, he had a full bill of health and his wand back. He had also quietly placed a small note to be informed of anything Newt did around New York, purely in case trouble happened and he needed to intervene, of course. 

So the moment Newts ship arrived he sent out an invitation from his office under the guise of making sure Newt had all his official papers and his creatures were secure, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of him in all his glory standing right infront of him. 

The omega was shy and skittish, barely meeting his eyes enough to mumble a polite hello and damn it all that should not have been endearing but it was, it certainly was and Percival found himself standing, walking over to him and offering Newt his hand. 

Newt’s skin was as soft as it looked and he smelt just as lovely as Percival remembered, fighting to keep his breathing even and not give himself away as he put on his most charming smile and thanked Newt sincerely for his rescue.

The man had been terribly flustered, shaking his hand with a stain of pink fetchingly on his cheeks. Chewing at his lower lip in a maddening way that would be coy on anyone else but just seemed natural to the red head. 

After checking through Newt’s paperwork and deeming all his beasts legal and safe he had stood and asked if he would like to join him for a drink.

Newt seemed surprised at first, asking as he looked up through his lashes why on earth Percival wanted to take him for a drink. He’d never been more thankful to use owing someone a debt before but Newt graciously accepted the excuse and hesitantly took Percival’s arm allowing himself to be apparated away.

He took him to a small family owned bar on the back alleys, tucked away from the crowds which he was sure Newt would appreciate. From what he’d heard the man didn’t do too well with people, not that Percival could tell, the moment he mentioned an interest in Newt’s creatures the omega was off, excitedly preaching about the need to protect and cultivate them. 

Percival found himself enraptured, watching that beautiful pink mouth as Newt spoke, his enthusiasm and love for the subject was dazzling and he found himself asking questions just to hear more. 

By the time they had had a few drinks Newt seemed to have relaxed and the conversation was flowing easily, Newt was a listener as much as he was a preacher and Percival was given the chance to regale some of his favorite stories.

Newt especially seemed to like the one about the Niffler loose in MACUSA, stealing all the expensive ink pots and treasures from the vaults. His smile when Percival admitted to setting the little critter free and pretending it had never been found had his heart melting, he had awkwardly explained that the Niffler hadn’t actually done any damage and didn’t harm anyone so he didn’t see the point in destroying an innocent. Perhaps he was getting soft in his old age but Newt seemed to approve. 

By the end of the night Percival’s infatuation had not dwindled in the slightest, the omega’s warm smile burnt into his mind as he bid him goodnight and left even as his Alpha protested. 

He had found out quite a lot that night and the more he found the more he liked the magizoologist, his passion and enthusiasm for things that could harm him was bewildering but Percival could also understand it. It isn’t like the beasts could politely defend themselves or their children with civilized conversation and even if they could would people really listen? 

He had a thought, climbing into bed that night that if he was going to go ahead and court Newt then he would have to pen a letter to an old friend. 

___

Theseus Scamander was not entirely different to his brother, he was more sure of himself and better with public appearances and whatnot but the Auror still had that soothing air about him and even for an Alpha was oddly gentle. 

He and Percival has met in an international meeting for Aurors and had become friendly immediately, Theseus was easy to talk to and didn’t much mind Percival's hardheadedness and tendency to bark orders.

They had kept in touch by letter and floo call, chatting roughly once a month, which helped greatly with international business and keeping calm between America and England. 

Theseus’ head popped into his fireplace and Percival found himself bracing in a way he wasn’t used to around the man, but he supposes asking permission to court your friends younger brother would make one nervous. 

“Percy, how are you doing man?”

“I am well thanks 'Seus, how is your new position?”

“Ah you know how it is, always something new and some disaster to keep me busy.”

“Quite.”

There’s a beat of silence in which Percival had to bite his tongue to figure out how to approach the topic.

“I’ve found an omega I’d like to court.”

“Bloody finally! Is that why you wanted to call me early hm? Ask for advice?”

“Actually I-”

“Because you know I know my way around the omega don’t worry I’ll tell you what to do.”

“-Theseus I wish to court Newt!”

He snapped the words, swearing internally when Theseus goes quiet the crackle of the flames only putting his nerves on edge.

“I beg your pardon? It sounded for a minute there like you were asking permission to court my younger brother.”

Percival nods firmly, taking a deep breath and pinching at the bridge of his nose.

“That would be because I am.”

He expects shouting and swearing, perhaps some spat out spells he does not expect a calm;

“Will you let him continue with his work?”

Confused, and a tad cautious Percival nods, dropping his hands to his lap.

“Of course, I would never ask Newt to give up his work or his creatures I know how fond he is of them.”

“And you will not force him to have children unless he is ready? You know Newt would hex you if you tried but I still ask.”

“Of course, just because he is an omega does not mean his body is not his own.”

He appears to have passed some sort of test because Theseus nods, beaming through the fire. 

“Well who would I trust my little brother too more then my best friend! And luckily for you I know just what you can do to court him, it is sure to work, listen closely, actually take notes-”

Percival summons his notebook obediently and leans in close and Theseus begins sprouting ideas.

___

_Step 1: Make friends with Newts creatures. If you can get them to like you then Newt surely will too._

The inside of Newt’s suitcase was nothing like Percival expected, every creature had a habitat and every habitat was well maintained and unbelievably realistic, down to the very last details. It was impressive to say the least and he let Newt know so.

Newt flushed prettily and smiles at him, waving the compliment off with an awkward-

“It’s not real but I do what I can.”

“Well you do brilliantly.”

He waits patiently for Newt to collect the feed and head off to start feeding the creatures before he makes his way to Nifflers habitat, pulling a solid gold ink pot from his pocket. It had been his grandfathers, always one to lavish on the silliest things but he felt like it would be the ideal bribery in this case. 

Niffler accepted his gift with a delighted sound, placing it carefully amongst his jewels before shaking his hand with it’s little paws and Percival assumed that that was that, an agreement had been made. 

Next was the Demiguise, now he had read that it was harder to win their trust but according to Newt’s book, candy helped. However when he went over to him the Demiguise already seemed fond of him, reaching out to climb onto his back chittering in his ear excitedly. 

He wasn’t sure what he’d done but from what he knew the Demiguise must have seen something in his future because he accepted the given candy and remained attached to him for the remainder of the trip. 

He was surrounded by mooncalfs, sneaking them treats when Newt noticed coming over to him with a bewildered but impressed sounding;

“Dougal likes you, I’ve never seen him warm up to someone so fast. How on earth did you manage that?”

He shrugged preening under the impressed tone of Newt’s voice, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out more candy, offering it to Dougal.

“I’m not too sure, if I’m entirely honest.”

A mooncalf nudges at his leg, squeaking lightly and he absentmindedly pets its soft head, looking up in time to see Newt staring at him with wide eyes. He raises an eyebrow and Newt ducks his head cheeks once more turning pink. 

He runs a hand through Dougal’s fur with a smirk and can only hope that that means today had been a success. 

___

_Step two: Dragons. Need I say more?_

Percival apparates into the hotel room Newt is staying in, bending down to knock on the suitcase, his coat twitching as he places a hand over the bulk in his pocket and grins to himself. 

The suitcase springs open and Newt’s head pops up, expression confused as he looks up at him.

“Percival? How can I help?”

He crooks a finger mentioning for Newt to climb up and takes out his wand, doing a sweep of his room for any bugs before silencing the door and strengthening the wards.

“Percival? You’re concerning me.”

He turns to Newt with a small smile in apology, pushing his hand into his pocket and pulling out the treasure that he found, holding up a hand so that he can talk.

“We did a raid today, smuggler, I found this little blighter, MACUSA wanted to destroy it but I managed to convince Serephina that I could find a way to safely get it out of our sight and still let it live.”

He pushes his hand forward proudly, his Alpha rumbling in approval when the omega gasps, reaching out with trembling hands to cup Percivals, thumbs soothing over the eggs shell carefully,

“Is this-?”

“Yes, commonly known as the Chinese dragon, they’re rare aren’t they?”

“Oh, _Percival_ and you’re letting _me_ have it?”

He nods, gently placing the egg into Newt’s hands meeting his eyes with a grin. Newt’s excitement is more contagious then anything else he knew.

“Yes, I figured if anyone could rescue him, or her, you could and Serephina agrees if this goes well I’ll be allowed to save more of the endangered species we find in the future.”

Newt looks down as the egg shakes, crack sounding in the room, before looking up at Percival tears clinging to his lashes. 

“Thank you.”

Newt is enraptured with the dragons hatching but Percival can’t bring himself to take his eyes off of Newt, he’s the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. 

___

Newt names the dragon Graves. Theseus tells him this is a resounding success. 

___

_Step 3: Be possessive, not only will this get the hint across but Newt admitted to me once that he loves the idea of it, he’s never had anyone place a claim on him before._

This was possibly the easiest step in anything he has ever had the pleasure of doing. 

It started off as little things, a hand on Newt’s elbow, guiding him over to where Percival wanted to go, firm but gentle as Newt followed after him automatically still chatting away about how well dragon Graves was doing. 

After that he felt more confident in touching Newt, placing his hand to the omega’s lower back, leaning in close to him, breathing in Newt’s scent eagerly as the man flushes and freezes. There’s a beat when Percival is sure Newt is going to protest but the omega just melts against him and keeps up his conversation with Miss Goldstein. 

He thinks back on all the times over the past year that he had managed to get closer and closer to Newt and can’t help but smile, between this and the gifts he might actually be getting somewhere. The only problem was that, for all his genius, Newt still doesn’t seem to have noticed that Percival is courting him. 

His friends have certainly noticed, Tina and Queenie had cornered him at work, Tina firing off questions and demanding to know his intentions but before he could answer Queenie had squealed and dreamily stated for the whole damn world to hear that he wanted to _court_ him and that he was in _love._

Which, whilst true, was still a ridiculous thing to be yelling in the middle of MACUSA. 

How he missed the days that his team used to tremble in fear at the sight of him.

So everyone but Newt knew, even Serephina had stopped to congratulate him, much to his disdain, he wasn’t sure how else to make it obvious, he had literally rewritten the rules on magical creatures in the Ministry for the man for Mercy Lewis’s sake. 

It wasn’t until he ended up snarling at another Alpha that Newt got the hint. 

They had been sitting out for dinner with Tina and Queenie, his arm around Newt’s shoulders, leaning back in his seat as they discussed work and Newt piped in with options for what beast could be causing the destruction that their waiter seemed to take a liking to the omega, completely ignoring Percival and the other two in favour of smiling and leaning a little to closely to Newt who, much to his delight, looked away and leaned back. 

The man still wasn’t understanding and Percival took it on himself to deliver the message, pulling Newt close and snarling low in his throat, his Alpha rippling under the surface, possessive and demanding. 

The Alpha looked shocked and excused himself, Tina and Queenie were snickering amongst themselves but it was Newt that seemed off, he glanced down, raising an eyebrow at the omega, challenging him to say something about it when Newt gasped and blurted out a loud;

“You’ve been _**courting**_ me!”

The entire restaurant goes silent and Percival just quirks his eyebrow higher, shifting in his seat, unashamed by the fact that he had. 

“Clearly not well enough if it’s taken you over a year to notice.”

Newt is gaping at him, cheeks hot and mouth slack as he babbles, enlightened.

“So that explains Graves! A-and you being so nice to my creatures and the new pen set to write to you with and-”

He’s almost amused now as Newt trails off, staring at him like he grew a second head.

“But why _me?”_

He frowns at that, reaching up to cup Newt’s cheeks, dragging his thumb over the soft skin of Newt’s cheekbone. 

“I don’t think you see yourself as I do, Mr Scamander. You are _brilliant_. The love you have for your creatures and the way you light up when you talk about family, The way you throw yourself into anything you’re doing, be it reading or listening to music. You are _fascinating_ to me.”

There’s a moment of silence only broken by the collective awww from the people around them, mimicked by Tina and Queenie, 

Newt throws himself at him, Percival barely has time to bring his hands up and wrap his arms around his waist when sweet lips collide with his own, clumsy and eager but oh so warm and soft. 

His Alpha practically roars in triumph as Percival curls his hand around the back of Newt’s neck and corrects him, pushing forward to kiss him back with all the emotion he feels for the man. 

When he finally pulls back, breathing in through his nose getting a lungful of that lovely scent the restaurant is clapping and some absolute knot head was wolf whistling. For a moment Percival imagines arresting them, just for his pleasure, but he quickly became distracted by the swollen dampness of Newts lips, running his thumb over his lower one slowly. 

“I think it’s time we left, don’t you Queenie?”

Queenie giggles at Tina’s words and chirps a light ‘have fun honey!’ before the two gather their things and leave. 

He rumbles low in his chest when Newt speaks, breathless and dazed sounding.

“I think it’s time we left also, don’t you Percival?”

There’s a soft sound of suggestion in Newt’s tone and he slaps down money onto the table and stays close to the omega as he follows him from the booth, waiting until they are out of sight of any muggles before he grabs a hold of Newts hips and apparates them to his home. 

___

Newt looks otherworldly like this, coat thrown onto the floor, waist coat and bowtie undone, shirt open at the top exposing his collarbone and slipping off of his shoulder, a litter of bruises lining the long column of his throat and over his shoulder, straddling Percival’s lap eagerly. 

It sets Percival alight knowing they are his marks, his claim on the omega and he adds another one to the underside of Newt’s jaw, much to his delight Newt whimpers, grinding down against him. 

Percival can smell how wet he is for him, feel it seeping through Newt’s slacks as the red head gasps and moans softly, fingers biting into his shoulders as he clings to him, trembling lightly when he rocks his hips up and drags their clothed cocks together, his hands sliding down to grab at Newt’s ass, squeezing the firm round cheeks with a rough sounding growl of approval. 

“You’re drenched, aren’t you pet? I can smell you, so sweet and ready.”

Newt flushes, biting at his lower lip lashes fluttering, fanning against his cheek as Percival talks, swallowing hard and breathing out a soft.

“C-Christ you can’t talk like that.”

He grins against New’s throat, dragging his tongue over a bruise on his neck humming thoughtfully.

“Why not? You don’t want me to tell you how hard I am just from the smell of you, the way your slick is drenching you thighs makes me want to slide inside, fuck you full where you are clearly empty?”

Newt whimpers, and Percival breathes in deep, scenting Newt hungrily as the omega absolutely soaks them both.

“Tsk, you are making a mess Newt, we should really get you out of those clothes, it would be a shame to ruin them, don’t you think?”

Newt shudders, rising up to help Percival undo his belt and tug off his trousers and underwear, throwing it aside and sliding his fingers up the backs of Newt’s thighs, pulling apart his cheeks to dip his fingers in up against his rim. 

Newt startles a moan, gasping out a embarrassed sounding;

“I-I’ve never...”

Percival groans, dropping his head onto Newt’s shoulder, circling his finger around a wet rim, breathing in shakily.

“I am the first one to touch you like this?”

Newt nods, rocking his hips back against Graves’ fingers all wanton and desperate already. 

“Mercy Lewis, Do you know what you do to me, pet?”

Newt shakes his head, curls bouncing and Percival moves one hand to grab at his hand pulling it down under him to press it against the front of his trousers, cupping his cock. punching the air from his chest when Newt squeezes, feeling him through the fabric. 

“You make me want to knot you, mate you, claim you as my own and never let you go.”

Newt's lip quivers, and trembling hands wrestle with Percival’s belt, pushing inside to curl long fingers around his cock, voice ever so sweet and pleading. 

“Do it, M-mate me.”

He presses a finger inside Newt’s virgin hole, pausing and letting him adjust as he pushes up to kiss him, coaxing him sweetly to loosen up and relax for him. He does, beautifully.

He’s hot inside, clenching up around Percival’s finger and he waits, letting Newt rock himself back onto the feeling, mouth falling slack, pink and swollen and such a picture that Percival can’t help but lick his lips and capture his mouth once more.

He presses a second finger inside and wishes for a moment that he could see the way it stretches Newt’s rim, leaving in obscenely open and fluttering around his fingers. 

He crooks and twists the digits, seeking and searching until Newt bucks and moans loudly, Nails dragging down over his shoulders, gasping in surprise like the never expected to feel this way before.

It’s music to his ears and Percival rolls over that spot, rubbing and circling it until the omega is sobbing softly, doubling over and jerking as he cums in messy stripes all over himself his chest flushed and freckles highlighted by the dusky colour. 

Newt slumps against him, panting heavily as Percival fingers him through it, avoiding his prostate for now in favor of continuing to stretch him open, body twitching through aftershocks, thighs trembling as he pushes four fingers deep and Newt starts begging, squirming in his lap.

“Please, please Percy, I want to to feel you inside me! I want- I want you to fuck me, _please.”_

He snarls, low and pleased and slips his fingers free of Newt’s hole lifting him up enough to pull down his own underwear and free his throbbing cock, pulling the omega close and circling his hole with the blunt tip of his cock. 

He let’s Newt sink down at his own pace, biting back a string of curses as the tight head of his body envelopes him. 

When he finally bottoms out they’re both gasping for air and clinging to each other, Percival’s hands bunches in the fabric of Newt’s shirt, mouthing hotly at the mating spot on a slim neck.

It’s the omega that moves first, lifting himself up on shaking thighs to lower himself again, riding Percival slowly taking his cock ever so sweetly. He makes sure to tell him how well he’s doing, praising the way he moves his hips, swallowing his cock down.

He grips, bruising, at Newt’s hips and helps guide him, lifting him up and lowering him down onto his length, rutting up desperately into his hole, groaning against soft skin. 

“Knot me, Percival, Please.”

His Alpha practically salivates at the demanding, fucked out tone in Newt’s voice, sinking his teeth into the omega’s throat as he starts fucking him in earnest, pumping in and out of his dripping, loose rim. 

Newt cums again as they bond, waiting until Percival has pulled back, licking over the mating mark to stake his own claim, the white heat of a mating bond lacing up his spine and coiling in his stomach as Newt bites into his neck, his hips stuttering, knot swelling and catching on the omega’s rim, pushing inside and stretching him impossibly wide as he cums, filling him up and aching with it. 

They both collapse back against the sofa, Percival dragging his fingers soothingly over Newt’s back as the omega pauses and whispers shyly.

“Is this a terribly cliche moment to say I love you?”

Percival smiles, warmth curling in his stomach, pulling Newt closer.

“Perhaps but as I am going to say it back I don’t think it is too bad.”

Newt’s voice trembles lightly.

“You’ll say it back?”

“Of course.”

“In that Case, I love you, Percival Graves.”

“And I love you, Newton Scamander.”

___

Newt yells at his brother when he finds out that Theseus has known all along, pouting at the pair of them as they grin and shake hands, Percival thanking him warmly. 

Still he doesn’t think that Newt really minds as much as he is putting on.

Theseus jokes that he should write a book himself.

The three step guide to wooing a magizoologist. 


End file.
